The Capitol's Secret Weapon
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: President Coin's stealth mission into the Capitol wasn't a complete waste of resources.  Rate T just because
1. Introduction: The Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: The Ice<strong>

**District Thirteen**

President Coin stared at the ten foot capsule; the only thing, besides their casualties, that they had to show for their stealth mission into the Capitol.

It doesn't seem like a weapon. Nor did its contents. Inside was a giant block of ice, chiseled into a ten by ten foot square. Coin had at first been outraged, her resources put to waist. But then, someone spotted something odd.

There was a silvery shine coming from inside the cloudy ice. A team of scientist began to chisel at it, and they were perplexed at what they found.

A gun. The hand-gun was composed of steel, and had the word "Fenton" on the side, imprinted with neon green. When the trigger was pulled, there was no effect. The gun ran on a battery (a dead battery), but Coin's top scientists where stumped about what battery was composed of.

But why were the Capitol freezing weapons? What was "Fenton"? Some kind of new weapon company working for the Capitol?

Digging deeper, they found many more strange weapons with the word "Fenton" on it. If you could even call them weapons. There was a fishing rod, a pair of bulky metal gloves, a net gun, an out of date pair of head phones. Even a thermos! But they all had one thing in common. The mysterious power source from the gun they first found either covered the weapon or charged it.

Over the next few weeks, the work on the ice was halted, and the mysterious energy was studied. No fantastic results were found, no trace to any elements or substance on this planet; nothing.

Around the time news of the District Twelve champions spread through Panem, a new discovery was made. The ice was scanned for more of substance X (the strange energy), and it was found that there was a great quantity of substance X locked trapped in the center of the ice.

They started to chip through the ice, sometimes finding bits metal and paper reminiscent of money. As they block of ice became smaller and narrower, the excavating of the ice was stopped. Bogg, who Coin told to look over this project, saw the outline of a person. The person in the center of the ice looked about fifteen or sixteen, with a jumpsuit covering everything but their face. The body was in a flailing position, as though in a frozen free-fall.

The group of excavators took a closer look at the frozen money, and the dates ranged from 2004 to 2007. The team quickly placed the well preserved body into a chamber, and special heat vents where funneled through into the room; meant to unfreeze the body without harming it.

Slowly and carefully, the ice was melted. As the last inch of ice clung onto the teen's body, a bright light erupted from it. The observers were temporarily blinded by it, and as their eyes adjusted back to normal they saw a completely different figure on the floor than what they saw in the ice. There was an unconscious boy with raven black hair, a white shirt, with blue jeans, sneakers, and a torn pack; rather than the white haired child with the black jumpsuit that they had seen before.

Boggs walked into the room and check the pulse on the boy's neck. His skin was ice cold… but he had a pulse. Surprised, he ordered for someone to examine the ice-boy's vital systems, and to contact Coin.

"What is the Capitol doing?" Boggs asked himself as he kneeled over the boy. "And what does it have to do with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Should I continue on with this? Yes? No? Maybe? Whatever just review:p**


	2. Chapter 1: Falling

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hunger Games or Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Falling<strong>

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room he was currently in, which had greyish walls, and beds surrounded him. On his left was a woman with several broken limbs, sleeping. And several beds over, a man with bandages wrapped around his head.

_I'm in a hospital._ Why? What happened?

He couldn't remember.

Danny started to panic, for not only could he not remember what happened, but he couldn't even remember his own name.

He couldn't remember.

He looked down the hallway to see a few people looking at a television screen.

"There they are." One woman said, "They could really fire the rest of the districts up."

Another man snorted. "Yeah, a spark to start the fire. Snow is probably steamed up about this."

Districts? Where was he? Danny looked down and saw that his arms and legs were restrained. The strange part about this was that it almost felt familiar

Danny spasmed, and lost consciousness. Bits of memories were bombarding him.

* * *

><p><em>He was on a trundle bed, with green glowing restraint belts strapping him down. A jet-black shadowy like figure was floating next to a… human shell?<em>

_In front of the glowing white boots he was hearing (yes, glowing) was a giant cylindrical machine; glowing in a frighteningly creepy green._

"_And you Danny, are the grand prize." The shadowy figure's red eyes gleamed with glee. "I need your genes in order to lock this perfect body together, stabilize it so it _never _burns out."_

* * *

><p>That's when they stopped, and Danny woke up again. And he now remembered his name was Danny. That ghost, somehow he knew she was a ghost, was Spectra.<p>

And that he himself was half ghost.

But he still couldn't remember anything else, it was all a blank. Was he still in that hospital? Were these people trying to harvest his genes for Spectra? He couldn't let that happen.

He looked around the room and could see there was one person at the television set, and another examining a person across from him.

Danny struggled against the restraints, but he felt still and groggy. The man checking the person the hospital bed across from him had turned around and noticed Danny's struggle.

"He's awake!" The one watching the television turned around and came over to Danny's bed. A short woman also ran out of a room to Danny's side.

Danny started to struggle even more, trying to get free; and there was a burning pain in his side. The people were trying to keep Danny calm, and one had grabbed a syringe; which had only caused Danny to start freaking out even more.

He went ghost and blasted the man with the syringe backwards, while he fazed through the restraints. The short woman stared in awe as Danny swept her to the floor with his foot. The other man had picked up another syringe and grabbed Danny's arm. Danny went intangible as the man tried to stick the needle into him.

He became tangible again just as the man had pulled his arm back in shock. Danny grabbed his collar and gave him a head butt. As he flew down the room, he could make out a girl making a speech on the television screen.

When he exited the hospital room, the short woman quickly ran over and activated an alarm. Danny was met with a group of District 13 soldiers, all pointing guns at him.

"Stand down." Boggs walked through the line, also holding a gun. "Don't take a step further or we will shoot." Danny stared Boggs in the eye and he stared right back. Danny became intangible and fazed through the ground, and they opened fire. The soldiers looked around in confusion.

"Where'd he go?" Someone shouted out. There was a yelp as Danny came up behind a soldier, and blasted the gun out of his hands, and sent him flying with an ecto-blast. The in-flight soldier hit several of the others making them fall like bowling pins.

Danny then pitched another ray of energy, bigger this time, towards the rest of the soldiers (non-lethal of course). They toppled over, and Danny continued to speed down the hall. All of a sudden, Danny felt a pinch in his shoulder. He looked over to see tranquilizer dark sticking out of his skin.

He started to slow down to a complete stop and flopped out of the air. He became human again and felt dizzy and light headed. A woman with a gun walked above him.

"Nice shot President Coin." Boggs said. Coin kneeled over him.

"He's still conscious." Coin said. "Give him another dose." The man that he had head butted came over and angrily shoved a needle into Danny's arm. One of the soldiers threw Danny over his shoulder and strapped him back into the bed.

There was a twenty four hour watch on him, and whenever he showed any sign of waking they would give him drugs in order to keep him calm.

* * *

><p><em>He was falling. <em>

_Falling into an abyss; with a deep gash in his side. Danny didn't know why he was falling or where he was falling, but he felt that what he was doing was right._

_Justifying falling into the abyss._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me… What do you think? What happened to Danny? And sorry that the chapters are short, but hopefully they will get longer.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2: The Decision

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hunger Games or Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Decision<strong>

Danny once again drifted back into consciousness. He looked down, and realized he was no longer restrained but there were tubes running through his nose and arm. He made an attempt to get up, but it felt like he was moving through gelatin. It took effort to even move his hand.

Danny was able to roll his head to the side, and saw the same short woman from before. She had brown hair, and startling green eyes. She was in shape, and had a pale complexion. She looked up from a clip board she was taking notes with.

"Oh! You're awake!" She chirped with a slightly irritating smile. Danny groaned a little under his heavy anesthesia. "I'm Diana. And welcome to District thirteen." The smile disappeared and she became more serious. "We apologize for drugging you, but we felt it necessary after… well all the damage you cost us…

"Anyways, the dosage was reduced in order for us to talk to you. They drug itself though is an amazing anesthetic that is the combination of katemine, rophynol…" Diana shook her head. "Why am I telling you this? You look, what? Fourteen?" Danny was able to groan a slow drawl of a word out.

"Ssss...Ssssiiii…Sixteen" He said. Diana smiled again.

"Oh good! The previous high dosage is wearing off!" She looked down at the clipboard. "Did you know the amount of anesthetic used just to put you to sleep, would kill the average man? Strong nervous system.

"But we needed to tell you that you are not in danger. We are not the enemy." Diana told him. But he already knew this. Danny had remembered that he had defeated Spectra, so he wasn't in that hospital anymore. According to Diana, he was somewhere called District thirteen.

"The enemy is the Capitol." Diana said. Danny looked at her curiously.

"Capitol?" He said, the heavy anesthetic was beginning to wear off by the minute. Speaking was getting easier.

"Yes," She said darkly. "The Capitol. They have been ruling over Panem with an iron fist since its creation. We have been planning for rebellion for the past few years;" Diana looked at Danny sternly. "And you were found in one of their weapons facilities; which is why we need to ask you a few questions. And if you try to lie, the anesthetic doubles as a truth serum; and if you can get through that, we have also hooked you up with a polygraph." As more of the heavier anesthetic wore off, Danny noticed a viewing glass with a lady in her fifties staring at him. She had shoulder length grey hair, and piercing grey eyes. She had a small little wire connecting from her ear to her mouth. She said something as Diana began the interrogation.

"First question, to check how the readings work on the polygraph, what is your name?" She asked him, reaching up to adjust the receiving earpiece.

"Danny." He answered.

"Full name please." Diana asked him.

"I don't know, I… I don't remember." Danny told her. She looked over at the polygraph, and the readings were the same as they had been when he stated his first name.

_Amnesia_ Diana wrote down on a paper.

"Okay, and what's your association with the Capitol?" She asked him.

"I don't have one. Or at least I don't think I do." Danny told her. She checked the polygraph then scribbled down something else on the paper.

"Where are you from? What District?" She asked him.

"I don't remember." He answered again. Questions like this went on for about half an hour, all ranging from _What is your date of birth?_ To _Are you fighting for the Capitol?_ But soon the questions came to an end.

"What tests did the Capitol do to you in order for you to gain these…" She looked over at the woman in the window. "Special abilities?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"Are you a new weapon, created by the Capitol?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Than what are you?" This was Diana's question. The woman in the window had taken off the microphone, and headed to the door.

"I'm half ghost."

"Ghost?" Diana was perplexed, intrigued. "What do you…"

"Miss Mason." The woman had come into the room and motioned for Diana to come with her. She looked over at Danny and walked into the other room.

After a few minutes, they came back in. The grey haired woman and Diana came back in, Diana looking a little peeved while the other woman looked indifferent.

"Alright Mr. Fenton," The older woman said to him. The name was like a punch to the face for Danny. That was _his _name. How could she possibly know Danny's name?

"You have two choices. You can either be put on trial for war crimes against District Thirteen for being in the Capitol, a weapons building no less, and for attacking our hospital in your outbreak." Her emotions remained indifferent. "The punishment of course being execution.

"Or: You can join District Thirteen in the rebellion, and use your abilities to help lead us to our victory." Danny just stared at her blankly; shocked at the choices given him. Join or die.

Something strange happened then. Danny's vision became slightly disoriented, a girl came running behind everyone else.

"Danny! Come on, let's go!" She ran off and Danny felt a name registering in his mind.

"Sam…" He groaned reaching his hand out.

"Sam?" President Coin looked over at Diana, "Who's Sam?"

"I don't know; the drugs we gave have been known to cause hallucinations." Diana said. President Coin shook her head.

"Mr. Fenton, do you have an answer?"

"_Mr. Fenton, do you have an answer?" A balding man asked him. He was sitting in a class room with about twenty other students. "Who was manipulated by the witches, and his wife, into killing King Duncan?"_

"_Ummm…" He was stumped. The teen hero was too busy last night to actually complete the reading assignment._

"_We're all waiting." He said impatiently. An African American student next to him passed him a note. It read_ Peter Parker.

"_Um, Peter Parker?" The entire class laughed._

"_Well, Mr. Fenton that would be true if we were reading Spiderman." He said with a smirk. "We'll discuss the tragedy of Macbeth after school, in detention." Danny groaned and leaned back in his chair._

_As the bell rang, Danny caught up with the note passer. _

"_Thanks a lot Tuck." Danny nudged him in the ribs as Tucker chuckled._

"_Sorry dude, didn't know you'd get detention."_

"_Nice going Tucker." Sam came up and punched him in the shoulder._

Danny woke up gasping for breath. He leaned over the side of the bed, vomited, and passed out again.

"Mr. Fenton, do you have an answer?" President Coin was getting impatient. Danny's eyes rolled back into his head and he started to convulse. "What's happening?"

"Another side effect of the drugs we gave him is seizures!" Diana said as she rushed into action. A group of doctors all ran in and held Danny down as he thrashed. Diana grabbed a syringe and stuck it into his arm.

"Hopefully this dose of lorazepam will be enough." She muttered to herself. Danny's body slowly stopped convulsing, and the seizure seemed to stop. Diana looked over at President Coin, who was walking away.

"Contact me when he's awake." She told Diana.

Danny was in an empty room, but sometimes he wasn't. The room constantly shifted, twisting and turning, the décor changing into stuff ranging from Dr. Sues to an old movie. The room kept its place after a while. This room had two doors, and President Coin stood in between them.

_You have two choices, . You can either be a war criminal and be executed._ She pointed to the door on her left._ Or you can join us and be granted immunity._ She pointed to the door to the left. _Well, Mr. Fenton, do you have an answer?_ She then melted into the floor.

Danny stared at the two doors. Or, rather, after a while the doors seemed to stare at him. The room became disoriented again, and a third door appeared behind him. He chose the one behind him.

This was another empty room, only bigger; about the size of a football stadium. And there was a lone mirror on the wall parallel to him. All of a sudden, he found himself in front of the mirror, staring into it. His reflection at first seemed to mimic him.

But then it took on a life of its own.

It smiled an evil grin. There was a flash of lightning and a bigger being appeared in the mirror. This one had blue skin, and red eyes. Its smile had sharp fangs coming from the top of his mouth. His flaming blue hair flickered as the mirror continued to crack. An arm thrust forward and the mirror all together shattered.

Danny ran back to the door and slammed it shut. The room had changed again. The two doors had gone, and the one behind him soon disappeared too. Another door shimmered into view across from him.

"_Open the door Danny."_ Danny spun around, looking for the dark and familiar voice.

_"Open the door Danny."_ The door slowly came closer and closer to him, and eventually he was less than a foot away.

He opened the door. Upon opening, he had been sucked through it; in a forest environment at night. Very confused, he started to look around for a clue at where he was. He looked up into the sky and saw smoke coming from nearby. He could even see the light from the fire.

_Maybe whoever lit the fire could give me some information._ He thought as he walked towards the it. When he got to the site, he saw a girl of about fifteen sleeping by the fire. Danny looked around for anybody else but found no one.

He walked over and reached out to try and wake her up. But, when his hand reached her shoulder, he passed right through her. Danny brought his hand back quickly, surprised. He wasn't a ghost right now, was he? How did he pass through her?

A stick cracked behind him, and he could hear shuffling coming from where he entered the small camp site. Danny turned around to see several teens approaching.

And they were approaching with weapons.

"Wake up!" Danny yelled at the girl, hoping that she could hear him. "Come on!" He looked back at the approaching teens. One boy came up with sword, literally walking right through Danny, and kicked the girl. She woke up, and once she realized what was happening she started pleading with the armed teens.

They surrounded her as she tried to get away and continued to plead. The boy raised the sword and Danny looked away, not wanting to see what happened next. The next few minutes consisted of the girl's agonizing screams, and followed by laughter from the child soldiers.

Danny walked away from them as they started congratulating themselves. Feeling sick from what he had just witnessed, he sat down by a nearby tree and sighed.

"What world is this?" He asked himself, shaking his head.

"It's the Capitol's world." Danny stood up as an old man emerged from the shadows. "And this, Daniel Fenton, is the Hunger Games." He told Danny, motioning around him.

This was a strange looking old man, with a long beard and blue skin. His eyes where a pure crimson red, with a scar running through one; and he held a scepter with a clock at the top.

Although that wasn't exactly the strange part. In the place of his legs was a wisp of smoky material, and he was hovering over the ground. Not only that, but his chest had a clock built into it.

Danny gasped as his shaped changed from that of an old man, to an infant.

"Who, or what, are you?" Danny asked the mysterious being.

"I am a friend." He said with a slight smile. "And I understand how confused you are, about your memory loss." He floated closer to Danny, becoming a middle aged man. "And it will all come back to you in time. But while that happens, I also need you to help this world."

"What is this world?" He asked, looking back at the campfire as the sound of a cannon going off echoed throughout the forest. "What is the Hunger Games?"

"That's a long story." The clock-man told him. "To answer your question, this world is Panem. The Hunger Games started seventy five years ago, when the thirteen districts rebelled against the leaders of the country, the Capitol. They lost, and District Thirteen was assumed to be destroyed."

But they weren't?" Danny asked.

"No. They are the nuclear center of Panem, and the Capitol made a treaty with District Thirteen; where if their District hid underground, then the Capitol won't bother them.

"The Capitol made it seem as though District Thirteen was destroyed, and the rebellion was lost." The man became old again. "And as punishment, the Capitol created an event called the Hunger Games; in which two children, a boy and a girl, who are between the ages twelve and eighteen are chosen to fight in an arena like the one you are currently standing in." A girl jumped down from the tree and startled Danny as she landed right on top of him, and passing through him.

"And it is a fight to the death. Twenty four children, tributes to these games, with all fight to survive, and only one with make it. And it's all broadcast on television." Danny gapped in shock; he looked over at the girl who had just caught a rabbit.

"You mean… everyone I just saw… is going to die but one?" Danny felt sick as the man nodded.

"Although, this year it's different." He waved his staff and everything swirled together, and unswirled into a new scene. This one had the girl who had jumped out of the tree and blonde haired boy standing back to back, holding up berries.

"Those berries are poisonous." The man told me, becoming an infant again. My eyes grew wide as they both put the barriers in their mouths, and soon afterwards, a voice boomed from above the arena.

"Stop! Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of this Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" There was a flash and Danny was back in the room from before, the clock-man still with him.

"They manipulated the game…" Danny said smiling. "They both lived because they both decided to die?"

"Yes," The man smiled along with Danny. "The Capitol didn't want a dead victor, so they allowed there to be two victors.

"And now there is some word of possible rebellion spreading throughout Panem. District Thirteen has been planning rebellion, and now the action of this girl, Katniss Everdeen, could spark the fire of rebellion." Another door appeared, and the man put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Walk through this door and you will wake up. President Coin will be waiting for your answer. Join them. Stop the dictatorship that is the Capitol. But be careful with Coin, she is a dangerous person."

Danny walked over to the door and opened it, before looking back at the man.

"Before I go, I want to know something: Where am I? A different dimension? A different world? Where?" Danny asked the man, who just looked down and sighed.

"That is something you'll figure out yourself." He said as he pushed Danny through the door.

Danny woke up in cold sweat, sitting strait up. He was detached from the machines, no longer drugged. Looking up, he was startled to see that there were about ten guards surrounding his bed, all pointing guns at him.

"Tell your President that I'll join the rebellion."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think about the story so far, I'm interested in your opinion. Tell me what confuses you, and stuff like that.**

**So, yeah; just review!**


End file.
